An unlikely tale for an unlikely hero
by Kazuma-Okazaki
Summary: This is a story of adventure, friendship and family. Christopher Hughes a man forgotten by all, trying to find his place in this world. With the help of the Elric brothers, he may just find what he is looking for.
1. Prologue

My name is Christopher Hughes but everyone just calls me Chris. I am the younger brother of Maes Hughes who is a Captain in this country's military.

I am 20 years old; born on the 16th of June 1894 in central city. For my entire life, I have always been treated like a child and have never been taken seriously. Even when I went to join the military, none of officers there thought of me as "military material".

So I decided to leave everything behind and to try and find a place where I can be accepted for who I am and not to be treated like I'm only a kid.

But that was 2 years ago…

Since then I have been traveling throughout Amestris, having hardly any contact with other people. I haven't even seen my family within that time and id prefer not too but deep down, I really miss them.

Throughout my travels I have learned many different things such as the art of swordplay and the mechanics in prosthetic limbs known as Automail.

Having much knowledge about these two things has really helped me make it in life whether it be working part time in an Automail shop or working as a sword for hire. As long as the pay if good anyway.

Lately I have been hearing rumours about a 15-year-old boy becoming the youngest state alchemist in history. Himself and his younger brother have been traveling the country looking for something while helping people along the way.

The name this boy is given is the FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST…

Considering that these rumours are true, I hope to find these two brothers in the hopes that I may be able to find a place for me in this world…


	2. Chapter 1

It's early in the morning; the sun has just begun to rise over the hilltops. The warmth from the sun's ray is a nice change from the chill of the night. I haven't been able to sleep for the past two nights, knowing that I am going to central in the search for the Fullmetal alchemist. It's not that I don't want to find him or anything like that; it's just that I know that central is the place where my older brother Maes lives. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to pay him a visit.

"Ahh crap im so tried, well I guess I better get a move on if im gonna make it to central before the end of the week" I said while attempting to stand up.

"I guess I better give my map a look, last thing I need is to find out that I've been going in the wrong direction" I said while looking through my bag.

As I was searching through my bag, I heard what had seemed like someone approaching me from behind. So I dropped my bag and quickly hid behind a nearby tree.

As I watched in silence, I noticed what seemed to be a young girl sneaking towards my bag. The girl looked like she has been through a rough time. Her clothes have been torn and she is covered head to toe in dirt.

As she began to look through my bag, I quietly began to walk towards her. The moment she noticed me, she jumped up and with a scared look on her face, she turned and ran behind some bushes.

I walked over to my bag and sat down next to it. I opened my bag and pulled out my map and an apple.

"Hey you behind the bush, I know your there" I said with a straightforward tone.

"Were you looking for something to eat?" I said while holding the apple up towards the bush.

The girl didn't say anything but I knew she was still there.

"It's alright, if you want something to eat I will gladly give you an apple, you don't have to be afraid. I am not going to hurt you, trust me." I said with a relaxed tone.

A few minutes pass by and still nothing. I began to pack up my things and set of to leave but before doing so. I sat one of my apples down of the ground next to the bush and then I took my leave.

After a few hours of walking, I finally reached a small town. I now have a chance to stock up on some much needed supplies. While in the market looking for things to buy. I constantly hear people talking about different events that have been happening all over the country, mainly about the Fullmetal alchemist. But there was one thing I over heard that took my interest. I heard two women talking about an incident that took place a couple of weeks ago. Apparently a family was attack by a serial killer and that the family consisted of a mother, father and a young girl. Both the parents were murdered but the young girl escaped.

After hearing this, the whole thing about that girl from before started to make a lot of sense. I can't help but wonder what happened to that girl. I wonder if she ate that apple. I guess ill probably never find out.

When I finished up what I was doing in the markets, I decided to have a relaxing walk to the local park and to try and clear my mind.

"Wow this place is boring, too many people acting all high and mighty around here" I said with a disappointed look on my face.

As I made my way into the park, I noticed something happening near a playground. It looked like a bunch of kids playing around but then I looked closer and noticed what was really happening. It was a group of children picking on another. That's when realized who the other one was.

It was that little girl from before, all the other kids were making fun of her because of clothes and she was completely dirty. Nothing had made me feel so angry before in my entire life.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU LITTLE BRATS!" I said with rage in my eyes.

In that moment all the children ran away. I turned around expecting that the girl had run off too. But there she was, sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. I kneeled down to her.

"Please stop crying, everything is ok now" I said with a worried look

The girl raised her head and looked straight at me.

"See there ya go, no more tears" I said with slight smile on my face.

The girl then jumped forward and grabbed on to me, hugging me tightly.

Surprised, I didn't know what to do for a minute there but then I just gently hugged the girl back.

"It's ok now, no one is going to hurt you anymore".


End file.
